


【84】黄蓝领带

by subarueito



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 17:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18286487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarueito/pseuds/subarueito
Summary: 亮安《蓄谋已久的意外》 车可独立吃 想看前文的可以点lof





	【84】黄蓝领带

安田是个温柔得一塌糊涂的人。  
锦户从一开始暗恋他的时候就知道了。  
他经常看着安田给店里的小花浇水，时不时和它们对话，给街上的流浪狗们喂食，帮隔壁的老奶奶晒棉被，就连飞进屋里恼人的苍蝇也要小心翼翼地打开窗户放它走。  
锦户觉得安田就像是绵软可口的香草冰淇淋一样，往哪里咬都是入口即化。  
但就是这样可爱的安田偶尔露出的强势更令他心醉着迷。

比如现在这样。

 

锦户被推搡着往卧室走，他的小个子恋人正吮咬着他的嘴唇，其中一只手贴着他的前胸情色地四下点火，另一只手辗转搭上他的皮带。  
锦户把手伸进安田的白衬衫下摆，贴上泛起热度的肌肤，在紧实的腰线处来回抚摸。  
今天是安田去参加同学会的日子，下午的出门的时候说今晚不回家吃饭。锦户一个人在家，连喜欢的生姜炒肉盖饭都吃不下，有些烦躁地打开电视看了会足球，正准备洗澡就接到了安田的电话。听到话筒里安田比平日里蹦得更加缓慢的字句，锦户就知道他怕是已经喝下不知道多少杯High-Ball了。  
这会儿酒精的效用发挥得淋漓尽致。

锦户的手刚解开安田的衬衫纽扣，就被人按倒在床上。  
他的恋人今天梳了个大背头，穿着规矩的衬衫西裤，扣子已经被锦户从下摆解开，唯有领带还系在脖子。敞开的衣服中露出了健康的麦色皮肤。他们上周才到冲绳玩了个尽兴，两个人都晒黑了不少。此时看着展现在他面前的姣好曲线，锦户只觉得血气更加上涌。  
安田跨坐在他身上，俯下身舔上他的脖颈，舌头顺着跳动的脉搏向下滑动，时不时用牙齿轻轻咬起一点皮肤又轻轻打圈，惹得锦户下腹更加难耐。  
“…亮……”安田双手撑在锦户身上，停下了动作。他抬眼看向背靠床头的人，扬起嘴角笑了笑。  
锦户还没反应过来这个中含义，就被身上人的动作扰乱了思绪。  
安田把还好好挂在脖子上的蓝黄条纹的领带一把解下，又重新吻上锦户饱满的猫唇。不断纠缠的唇舌分离的时刻锦户才觉察出自己双手被捆了起来。  
“今天…亮就待着别动。”  
平时两个人做，安田总是软着性子由锦户胡来，虽然有时候被欺负得狠了也会气上一两天，但被锦户的下垂眼一撒娇就什么气都消了大半。偶尔两人也会玩些花样，大多数都是锦户主导。  
所以安田不容置疑的语气倒是令锦户满心期待。  
安田说着已经伸手解开了锦户的皮带，带着些薄茧的手隔着布料缓慢的揉了揉已然被撑起的形状，接着摸上锦户的胯骨伸手挑开了内裤边缘，握上了迫不及待弹出的挺立。  
被湿热的口腔内壁包裹的时候锦户还是忍不住闷哼出声。原本就被酒气侵蚀的灼热舌头由下至上舔过柱身，划过顶端含住轻轻吮吸，右手拢住囊袋轻抚，左手伸向自己的下身解开皮带，一同动作起来。  
“唔…章ちゃん…“锦户被捆绑在身前的双手不自觉的摸上安田的黑发，身下忍不住挺动起来。安田抬起眼看着锦户陷入情欲的表情，口中也随着他的动作加快了唇舌的舔弄。在锦户攀上顶点的时刻配合着用力吮吸。  
“……唔…”  
安田用发胶固定住的前发已经凌乱，有几缕散落在额前。因为刚才的冲击眼里也泛起了薄雾。他将嘴里的混合的白灼吐在手里。  
“好色气啊章ちゃん。”锦户调笑着开口  
安田平复着呼吸。  
“……那…要不要更色气一点…”  
暖黄灯光下安田被酒气和情欲熏红的脸显得更加惑人，他舔了舔下唇上的痕迹，站起身来把堪堪挂在大腿的裤子褪下，将手掌心的液体摸向身后。从他指缝间漏下的星点染上了米黄色的床单。  
“呜……”放入一指的时候还是让安田有些不适应，但很快就因湿润而扩张的比较顺利。  
锦户原本释放过的欲望因为安田的动作又挺立起来，在安田的手指处磨蹭。  
“章ちゃん。”  
安田感受着身后的热量，想开口安抚下他迫不及待的恋人。  
“再…等……啊……”  
但是话还没说完锦户猝不及防挺腰的动作让安田腿上一软，就这么含进了大半。  
“…嗯…”  
锦户也因为紧致的内壁而叹息出声。  
安田不得不将手撑在锦户身上，防止体内的利刃再进几分。  
“…都说了、等一下了。”安田朝锦户不满地嘟囔着。  
“因为章ちゃん太可爱了嘛。”完全没有任何感到抱歉的语气，安田瞪了锦户一眼，然后尽量放松身体。终于完全进入的时候两个人都喟叹了一声。  
安田缓慢适应着，动作逐渐加快。  
“……嗯…好舒服…唔……”  
内里食髓知味般的快感让他不住上上下下，随着他的晃动而戳刺到某点时让他不禁拔高了声音。  
“嗯！……”  
“顶到了？”锦户因为被捆绑的双手只能看着安田主导。他感受着安田内壁的收缩，动作也慢了下来。  
“都是亮的…唔、太大了……”  
安田出声抱怨着，他低下身子，搂上靠坐在床边的锦户的脖子，开始来回磨蹭，又凑过去和锦户唇舌交缠，分开的时候牵扯处的银丝被安田用粉舌一勾，就随着他远离的动作落在了锦户的胸腹上。  
安田伸手摸落下的那一点，紧接着就抹上了自己的唇。他伸出手指在唇舌间搅动，一边睨着身下的人，右手抚摸着锦户胸口的红点。  
锦户注视着安田迷蒙的眼，眼底越发暗淡深邃。  
“章ちゃん。”他压抑低沉的嗓音响起。  
“解开。”  
安田闻言抽出口中的手，俯下身舔咬着锦户的左边的红点，顺着脖颈一路向上。  
“…不多玩一会儿了吗…”安田略带笑意的喘息的声在锦户耳边响起，“亮是忍不住了吗…”他舔了舔锦户的嘴角，伸手解开了领带。  
“你今天玩过了哦，章ちゃん。”  
松开的瞬间安田只觉得身下的动作变得猛烈起来。锦户被放开限制的手猛然扣住安田的腰狠狠顶弄，安田只能搂住锦户的脖子稳住身形。  
“啊…嗯……亮慢、慢点……唔……”  
“章ちゃん里面可不是这么说的。”  
锦户毫不留情地往上抽送，一边衔住安田被自己抚弄得挺立的红点。  
“不要、嗯啊…啊……”  
“这里都被章ちゃん玩得肿起来了呢。”  
“喜欢这样？”  
锦户把那一点啃咬得更加鲜红，酥麻的快感混合着痛感让安田的内里更加收缩，被猛烈的感觉激得说不出话来。  
就在身上人即将高潮的瞬间锦户伸手堵住了安田的出口。  
“你！……松、开！呜……”  
“不要那么着急嘛，章ちゃん。”锦户拿起手边的领带给小安田系了上去，又抓住了安田想解开领带的双手。  
“就照章ちゃん说的，我们再玩一会儿吧。”  
锦户从安田身后抽离，后穴粘腻的水音刺激着安田的鼓膜。  
然而没有几秒的分离又被人按压着趴在床沿边后入。  
“啊啊啊啊亮……嗯哈……”  
锦户舔着身下人的蝴蝶骨，手下掐着安田的精瘦的腰，在塌陷的腰窝处不断抚摸。  
“……太快了、停……啊嗯……”  
安田被情欲逼迫得不住的摇头求饶。但是身后的人一点没有放过他的意思。  
“里面吸的好紧啊章ちゃん。”  
“…不要…啊…太深了……””  
“喜欢我这么干吗？”锦户一边说着抽插的更加用力，一边掐上安田的乳珠。  
“……呜…不行了……哼啊……亮……“  
言语的轻佻调戏和身后猛烈的动作把安田拽入了情欲的深渊。  
在到达顶点的一刻锦户解开了安田身前的领带。  
浑白色的液体洒在黄蓝间隔的条纹上，显得更加淫靡。

然后安田又被兴致勃勃的锦户翻来覆去玩了好久才结束。

 

再然后这条领带就永远消失在了衣柜的深处。


End file.
